Sparks
by Still Not King
Summary: Mimi and Yamato have never been close, nor have they ever wanted to be. But that's all going to change over the summer when their mutual friends drag them off on a vacation. Mimato. Taiora.
1. That's Going to Leave a Mark

**Author's Notes: **For anyone reading "It Happened One Night" I'm currently working on the next chapter, and it should be up sometime this week, sorry for the long wait.

This fic is going to be Mimato, with Taiora, and possibly some other couples.

finally, I looked the prolgoue over and decided to edit it a bit; nothing major I just added some more information to scenes.

* * *

**Prologue: That's Going to Leave a Mark**

* * *

He was having a completely shit day.

His brother was being an ass, because some girl he was mildly interested rejected him and was moping around the apartment instead of just sucking it up. Takeru had bit his head off when he tried to be understanding like a good brother, and everything went downhill from there. His homeroom teacher had yelled at him for being late, Sora had to go home early because she had felt sick, he was pretty sure he'd failed a test, and he had gotten into an argument with one of his band mates.

All in all, a crappy day.

He just wanted to go order some pizza, hole himself up in his room, and play _Mass Effect_ for the fifth time. He was in no mood to interact with people and if he didn't lock himself in his room soon he was going to chew out the first unlucky person he came into contact with. So of freaking course, as soon as he reached his apartment door, the next door neighbors' door swung open to reveal quite the spectacle.

He smirked. Oh this was just too perfect.

Stalking out of the apartment was the captain of the cheerleaders herself, Mimi Tachikawa. Her normally beautiful face was contorted with fury and she twisted herself away from the blond boy who had tried to grab her arm.

"I'm done with you."

The boy tried to argue, "But, Mimi-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! We're through!"

His smirk had widened with that and he moved to talk Mimi as she walked past him.

"What's wrong Tachikawa, did he forget to give you flowers or something?"

She glared viciously at him. "Ishida, not now."

"Ah, you and your jock boyfriend were so cute too. How will the school get over your break up?"

"I'm warning you. Back off."

She sounded on the edge, which made him smirk more. His day was complete shit, he was in a crappy mood, and he'd be damned if he didn't spread it around to one of the popular kids who had everything come too easily to them. So when she moved to continue walking, he said, "Or what?"

He was being an asshole, he'd admit that, but he was beyond caring at that point. Besides it wasn't like she was going to do anything to him.

So it came as a complete shock to him when her fist crashed into his face.

"Shit," he hissed out, clutching his eye. Mimi just made a disgusted sounding snort and stalked off.

_Fuck_, when did the head cheerleader get such a great left hook?

* * *

Early the next day, he went to visit Sora to see how she was doing, and to get his mind off the punch he had gotten. That, however, ended up as a false hope as the first thing Sora said when she opened her door was: "How'd you get a black eye?"

He groaned but he eventually gave in and told her the story after they went to sit in the kitchen. Sora, though she was sympathetic, commented, "I'm not saying she was right to hit you, she wasn't, but you have to admit you were kind of a bastard to her."

He glowered. "She gave me a black eye!"

Across the table from him, Sora arched an eyebrow. "And you didn't provoke her in any way? She just decided to punch you for the hell of it. I mean it couldn't be because of anything you said."

Sora didn't know Mimi very well, she mostly just interacted with her through Taichi and Hikari, but she met her enough times to know that this display of violence wasn't in-character for her.

He flinched at her sarcasm, but he couldn't deflect her jab. To be honest, he'd been feeling slightly guilty for the things he'd said to her, but only slightly…after all, she had still been the one to give him a black eye.

"You know," continued Sora after he didn't say anything, "Hikari told me that this was the second time Mimi's ex cheated on her. She let it go the first time, because he said he got drunk at a house party, but she wasn't putting up with his excuses after the second time."

He felt a weight settle at the bottom of his stomach and felt like a complete asshole.

* * *

To his surprise Mimi was standing outside his door. They spotted each other at the exact same time and she gasped, "I actually gave you a black eye," while he blurted out, "You're not going to punch me again are you?"

He was ready for her this time. Last time, she had the benefit of surprise but he was sure he could be fast enough to either block her hit or duck out of the way.

She stared at him. "No," she exhaled slowly. "I wanted to apologize."

He blinked and awkwardly said, "It's fine."

She shot him a "yeah, right" expression and he continued, "I was having a bad day and I took it out on you. It was a shitty thing to do and I'm sorry." He still wasn't completely fine with her punching him, but he could admit that he'd been a jerk to her.

She sighed. "I appreciate that, but I shouldn't have hit you, even though you were being a huge jerk. It was immature and I just wanted to say sorry."

He nodded. "Apology accepted."

She had passed him when he called out to her, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry your ex was an asshole."

Her lips twitched as if she was fighting a smile. "Thanks."

That was that. They'd acknowledge each other in the hallways but neither of them felt compelled to interact beyond that for the rest of the school year, even before and after graduation.

Summer was going to be a different story, however.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That was the prologue. The next chapter should be coming soon, and will see the introduction of more characters, like Taichi.

Constructive criticism is accepted.


	2. Travel Plans

**Author's Notes: **I didn't expect to be done with this chapter so fast; I'm going to try and keep updating this story regularly, but college will probably get in the way, so I can't promise all the chapters will be out this fast.

Also, I had to cut some of the Taichi and Hikari stuff but they'll be in the next chapter more.

* * *

**Chapter One: Travel Plans**

* * *

_Nine year old Yamato scowled as a ball collided with the back of his head. He picked it up from where it ricocheted off his head, and glared down at it. He felt like throwing it as far away from himself as possible, and was getting ready to do so when-_

"_Hi. My friend wants to know if you'll give us our ball back?"_

_He looked back to see a small girl with long honey hair smiling at him. Further back, there was a boy with wild brown hair staring at him with his arms crossed against his chest. There was just something about that boy he didn't like, probably the demanding way the boy was looking at him._

_He looked back at the girl and said, "No."_

_Her expression fell. "Why not?"_

_He wanted to say, "Because you or one of your stupid friends hit me and didn't say sorry." Instead, he turned and threw the ball as hard and as far as he could manage, ignoring the shocked cry from the girl and the outraged shout of her friend. _

_His triumph was short-lived however, when he was roughly pushed aside by the girl. _

"_You're such a jerk," she said to him before running after the ball. _

_Needless to say, he and that girl, Mimi Tachikawa, never really got along after that. Even when his best friend, Sora, and her best friend, Taichi, became friends, they just ignored each other the best they could. Things only got more awkward when Sora and Taichi started dating their first year of high school, but by then neither were required to spend much time with the other. _

_It was probably for the best. _

* * *

Three weeks into summer vacation found Yamato and Sora hanging out at their favorite diner.

The diner (called Stop and Eat) was the perfect distance between their respective apartment buildings, making it a good meeting spot. It was a small, friendly place that they'd been going to long enough for the waiters to remember what they usually ordered.

They had taken a booth towards the back, and placed their orders, when Sora brought up the plans she and Taichi had made:

"So, Tai and I were thinking of getting some people together and going up to his family's cabin for a couple weeks."

Yamato nodded, not entirely paying attention. "Cool. You'll have fun." He started drumming his fingers on the table, impatiently waiting for his lunch.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us."

That dragged him out of his stupor and he stared at her in surprise. "Seriously?"

She arched an eyebrow. "What's the problem?"

"Why are you inviting me? Your boyfriend hates me."

She let out a long-suffering sigh. "Tai doesn't hate you, he just doesn't always like you." He snorted and she continued, "It's not like you make it easy on him either. You're not exactly Mr. Congeniality."

That much he could admit to be true. He didn't really hate Taichi Yagami, but that guy could really get on his nerves. Tai was loud and extroverted, somehow always managing to become the center of attention. His enthusiasm was too much for Yamato at times, and he suspected his more low-key and sarcastic personality could be a pain in the ass for Tai as well.

"Besides," Sora continued after a moment, "Tai knows you're my best friend. He even suggested inviting you."

That surprised him.

"Really?"

Sora rolled her eyes but answered, "Yes, Matt, he really did. We're planning to go for next Saturday so we'll pick you up outside your building."

"I didn't say I was coming."

"Yes, you are. You told me that you were quitting the band, and I know you haven't found a job or anything yet. I'm not going to let you sit around and do nothing until college starts."

Sora, in his experience, could be a very stubborn person. When she made her mind up about something, it was nearly impossible to get her to let whatever it was go. And he could tell, from her tone of voice to the serious expression on her face, he wasn't going to get out of this trip.

He decided to give in gracefully.

* * *

The next week preparing for the trip was pretty hectic, between him having to decide what to pack and who he had to inform that he was leaving.

His Dad had been the first person he'd told; he could tell that his father wasn't entirely happy with it (he got arrested at a house party, once, and the man still hadn't let it go), but he was legally an adult now.

Takeru wasn't going to be around this summer anyway. His younger brother had been accepted to basketball camp, which he'd be going to in another week or so, and after that he'd be staying at their Mom's for the rest of the summer and she lived in another city.

His band mates had been the hardest to tell. Akira, the lead guitarist, had been pissed and alternatively yelled at him and pleaded with him not to go, "For the band". The other boy had gotten angrier when Yamato told him that he'd been considering quitting, and Ken, the drummer, had to step in before a fight broke out.

Ken and Marcus, the other guitarist, had taken it much better. Like Yamato, they realized the days of _The Wolves _were coming to an end as Ken was still in high school and the other three were going to different colleges; Akira hadn't yet come to terms with the reality of the situation and gave Yamato the cold shoulder when he had to leave.

* * *

The day of the trip had arrived and Yamato had to force himself to wake up early and be outside with his bag before Taichi and Sora came to pick him up.

He wasn't entirely sure who else, if anyone, was coming as Sora hadn't been that sure herself; Taichi had been going around to his friends, seeing if they had any plans, but it hadn't sounded as if he had much luck (especially since they were all going up to the cabin in one jeep). He did know for sure that Taichi's younger sister, Hikari, was coming, which he was kind of relieved about; he got along much better with Taichi's quieter, more serious sister than with Taichi.

Though he was kind of apprehensive since Sora had sent him a text late last night which had read: _Be nice tomorrow. _She hadn't answered her phone when he called her to ask what the hell was up with that text, and he was a little on edge about what his friend could mean by it.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long for the others to show up. Five minutes after he'd left his apartment, Taichi drove up in his blue jeep. A moment later, the dark haired soccer player had unlocked the trunk, which he deposited his bag into and went to open the back seat.

That's when he noticed her.

He hadn't at first, he been distracted by Hikari and Taichi greeting him, but when he went to take the only available seat left he finally noticed who he was going to have to sit next to.

Mimi nodded at him when he climbed into his seat. Her eyes were hidden behind large sunglasses which made it difficult for him to read her face.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism is accepted.


End file.
